Dunkin' Donuts
Dunkin' Donuts is an American global doughnut company and coffeehouse chain based in Canton, Massachusetts. It was founded in 1950 by William Rosenberg in Quincy, Massachusetts.1 Since its founding, the company has grown to become one of the largest coffee and baked goods chains in the world, with 11,000 restaurants in 33 different countries.34 The chain has grown to include over 1,000 items on its menu, including doughnuts, bagels, other baked goods, and a wide variety of hot and iced beverages.56 The company primarily competes with Starbucks, as over half the company's business is in coffee sales, as well as with Krispy Kreme Doughnuts and Honey Dew Donuts.7 Before 1990, Dunkin' Donuts' primary competitor was Mister Donut but in February of that year Mister Donut was acquired by Dunkin' Donuts' owner Allied-Lyons.8 After the acquisition of Mister Donut by Allied-Lyons, all Mister Donut stores in North America were offered the chance to change their name to Dunkin' Donuts.8 As of 2014, Dunkin' Donuts is owned by Dunkin' Brands Inc., which also owns Baskin-Robbins and previously owned the Togo's chain. Contents hide * 1 History * 2 Products * 3 Advertising ** 3.1 Logo ** 3.2 Slogans ** 3.3 Commercials ** 3.4 Promotions ** 3.5 Affiliations * 4 Controversy and criticism * 5 Locations ** 5.1 Western U.S. expansion ** 5.2 Dunkin Coffee in Spain ** 5.3 Canadian decline ** 5.4 Japanese decline ** 5.5 Current ** 5.6 Former ** 5.7 Expansion * 6 Notable endorsers * 7 See also * 8 References * 9 External links * 10 External links Historyedit A Dunkin' Donuts shop inIslamabad, Pakistan The name has evolved since William Rosenberg opened his first restaurant in 1948 as Open Kettle, in Quincy, Massachusetts. The name changed to Kettle Donuts in 1949 and the now corporate name Dunkin' Donuts was adopted in 1950.9 Rosenberg conceived of the idea for the chain after his experiences selling food in factories and at construction sites, where doughnuts and coffee were the two most popular items.3 Rosenberg sold franchises of Dunkin' Donuts to others as early as 1955. In 1959, the company began growing, which led Rosenberg to lobby for Dunkin' Donuts at the International Franchise Association. On September 20, 2002, Rosenberg died from bladder cancer at the age of 86 in Mashpee, Massachusetts.3 The chain's 100th restaurant opened in 1963, and by 1965, it expanded internationally, opening its first branch in Canada.10 "Munchkins", pastries that resemble the center of a doughnut when cut, debuted in 1972. Growth was exponential starting in 1979 when the chain had 1,000 restaurants in 1979, 2,000 in 1990, and 3,000 in 1992. In 1996, bagels were introduced to the Dunkin' Donuts menu and breakfast sandwiches the following year.11 Starting in 2003, the Dunkin' Donuts brand was revitalized by "by shifting the focus from doughnuts to coffee."12 In 2004, the company's headquarters were relocated to Canton.13 The following year, four-time James Beard Foundation Award nominee Stan Frankenthaler was appointed the company's debut Executive Chef/Director of Culinary Development.14 In 2006, Dunkin' Donuts began using the slogan "America Runs on Dunkin" which continues to be used in many advertisement campaigns.11 In 2008, Dunkin' Donuts opened its first "green" restaurant in St. Petersburg, Florida, that is Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design (LEED) certified. The location program includes: worm composting to repurpose such wastes as coffee grounds and paper products into fertilizer for local farms and gardens, water-efficient plumbing fixtures, and the use of well water rather than potable water for all landscape irrigation.15 On December 10, 2008, Nigel Travis was appointed Chief Executive Officer of Dunkin’ Brands. He also assumed the role of Dunkin’ Donuts President at the end of 2009. In 2010, Dunkin' Donuts' global system-wide sales were $6 billion.16 In 2011, Dunkin' Donuts ranked first for customer loyalty in the coffee category by Brand Keys for five continuous years.17 In April 2012, Dunkin' Donuts switched its beverage provider from PepsiCo to The Coca-Cola Company since rivals increasingly served PepsiCo products in the United States; however, PepsiCo's Gatorade remained on the menu. Canadian restaurants did not switch. In 2012, Dunkin' Donuts launched an application for payment and gifting for iPhone, iPod touch, and Android smartphones.18 In May 2013, Nigel Travis assumed the role of Chairman of the Board and Paul Twohig was appointed to President, Dunkin' Donuts U.S. & Canada.19 Dunkin' Brands was bought[when?] by French beverage company Pernod Ricard S.A. from Allied Domecq under the corporate name of Allied Domecq Quick Service Restaurants. Pernod Ricard agreed in December 2005 to sell the Dunkin' Brands to a consortium of three private-equity firms: Bain Capital Partners, the Carlyle Group and Thomas H. Lee Partners. Mister Donut had represented a major competitor in the United States before the company was bought by Dunkin' Donuts' parent company and all the acquired stores were rebranded as Dunkin' Donuts; Dunkin' controls the rights to the Mister Donut trademark.[citation needed] Productsedit A display of donuts at a Dunkin' Donuts franchise. Dunkin' Donuts has several varieties.56 * Hot beverages ** Bulk coffee ** Cappuccino ** Dunkaccino ** Espresso ** Hot chocolate ** Hot coffee ** Hot tea ** Latte ** Vanilla Chai * Iced beverages ** Iced coffee ** Iced latte ** Iced teas * Frozen beverages ** Coolattas ** Frozen coffees * Bakery goods ** Bagels ** Cookies ** Danishes ** Doughnuts ** Hash browns ** Muffins ** Munchkins * Sandwiches ** Oven-toasted sandwiches ** Big N' Toasted ** Wraps ** Glazed Donut Breakfast Sandwich Only 8% of the chain's sales are donuts; 65% are beverages, and 27% are other food items.20 Since October 18, 2007, Dunkin' Donuts locations in the United States have reduced trans fats from their menu items by switching to a blend of oils: palm, soybean and cottonseed.21 International locations are expected to adopt the change over time.22 The DDSmart menu features items that are reduced no less than 25 percent of any one of the following: calories, fat, saturated fat, sugar, or sodium.[citation needed] Advertisingedit Logoedit A script version of the words Dunkin' Donuts was filed on March 31, 1955, and registered on February 2, 1960. It was subsequently cancelled because of Section 8.[clarification needed] It was later reinstated, as a trademark upon Section 8 was accepted on July 3, 2001. The stylized word mark is owned by DD IP Holder LLC.23 A later logo Dunkin' Donuts registered with the United States Patent and Trademark Office was for a drawing and word logo depicting what can be described as a "doughnut man," a figure with a doughnut for a head and a coffee-cup-and-doughnut body, wearing a garrison cap, with Dunkin' emblazoned on both the coffee cup and cap. The design was rendered primarily in yellow and brown. According to the Trademark Office TESS data base, the logo was first applied for on June 23, 1958, and was registered on May 23, 1961, and put into use on July 1, 1964.24 In 1961, the company began using a hot pink color for its branding, and used a logo showing a stylized coffee cup with the company's name rendered on one line as a circle, evoking a donut's toroidal shape"dunking" into the cup. In 1980 bright orange was added to the hot pink of the company's branding. As of 2014, the current logo is a variation of the logo that has been in use since about 1980: an all-capitals rendering of the words Dunkin' Donuts (Dunkin' in orange; Donuts in pink) in a thick, Frankfurter typeface with, on the left sitting on top of a hot pink and orange rectangle, a coffee cup outlined in brown with a "DD" monogram.25 Slogansedit Dunkin' Donuts's current slogan is "America Runs On Dunkin'". In March 2009, the company unveiled an alternate slogan, "You 'Kin Do It!", and launched a more than $100 million ad campaign promotion.26 The campaign, which was to run through 2009, included radio, print and outdoor advertising, in addition to in-store point-of-purchase, special events, and sports marketing.27 The original Dunkin' Donuts slogan was Sounds Good, Tastes Even Better. Past slogans: * Only at Dunkin' Donuts (1950–March 31, 1991) * The Place for Donuts and Coffee (1950–1964, secondary) * America's Favorite Donut and Coffee Shop (1964–1967, secondary) * America's Favorite Donut Shop (1967–1968, secondary) * America's Donut Shop (1968–1973, secondary) * America's Dunkin' (1973–1976, secondary) * Always Dunkin' (1976–1979, secondary) * It's Worth the Trip (1979–1990, secondary) (1997–1999, primary) * Time to Make the Donuts (1979–1997) * You Can't Get Better Tasting Coffee (date uncertain) * You're Dunkin' (1980–1993, secondary) * You're Still Dunkin' (1993–1997, secondary) * Something Fresh is Always Brewin' Here (1997–1998) * Loosen Up a Little (2000) * One Taste and You'll Understand28 (2001) * Just the Thing (2002–2004) * Bring Yourself Back (2004–2006) Commercialsedit * Dunkin' Donuts' "It's Worth the Trip" campaign, starring sleepy-eyed "Fred the Baker" and featuring the catchphrase "Time to make the donuts", won honors from the Television Bureau of Advertising as one of the five best commercials of the 1980s. Fred the Baker was played by actor Michael Vale for over 15 years until his retirement in 1997. The catchphrase was used in the title of founder William Rosenberg's autobiography, Time to Make the Donuts: The Founder of Dunkin Donuts Shares an American Journey * Since Dunkin' Donuts changed its slogan in 2006 to "America Runs on Dunkin'", They Might Be Giants songs have been featured in an ongoing series of advertisements of Dunkin' Donuts new products to boost summer sales. In 2007, a series of Dunkin' Donuts commercials referred to the fictional language "Fritalian" (sometimes incorrectly spelled "Fretalian") which would be a portmanteau of French and Italian: "Is it French? Or is it Italian?" sings a chorus of customers in an unnamed coffee shop with a long menu of non-English terms. "Perhaps Fritalian?" created by Hill, Holliday, Connors, Cosmopulos with the express intent to "poke fun at pretentious Starbucks-style coffee chains, with patrons attempting to order hard-to-pronounce lattes."2930 The commercial was interpreted as a deliberate mocking of Starbucks.3031 The commercials' punchline, "Delicious lattes from Dunkin' Donuts. You order them in English," has been a point of discussion with respect to the fact that lattes, cappuccinos, and espresso are borrowed words from Italian which have no equivalency in English; the commercials, however, refer to the Starbucks ordering language itself, poking fun at words such as grande and venti."30 * Further commercials in 2007 more directly mocked Starbucks, with a customer ordering a "Large" and being chastised to use the term "Dieci", with dieci being Italian for the number 10 while Starbucks' venti is Italian for the number 20. * In 2007, John Goodman began doing voice over work for Dunkin' Donuts commercials.32 * Rachael Ray has starred in commercials for Dunkin' Donuts since 2007. In May 2008, Dunkin' Donuts removed a commercial from its website featuring Ray wearing a scarf with a black and white paisley floral design, in response to right-wing blogger/columnist Michelle Malkin's claims that the scarf resembled the keffiyeh worn by Yasser Arafat and therefore a sign of support for terrorists.33 Dunkin Donuts pulled that commercial off the air,34 leading to more criticism of the company's perceived kowtowing to special interests.35 * Since 2005, Joey de Leon started endorsing Dunkin' Donuts Philippines starring in funny commercials. * In January 2009, Dunkin' Donuts launched its "You Kin' Do It" campaign with the new voice of David J. O'Brien.36 Promotionsedit Dunkin' Donuts truck In early 2007, Dunkin' Donuts b Score! that featured tear-off game pieces on its coffee cups. Easy Bake Oven, a product of Hasbro, created product recipes based on Dunkin' Donuts products.37 In 2007, Dunkin' created a promotional campaign centered on a coffee cup named Joe Dunkin. Videos were created for the Yankees and Mets in which he tried out for the team, the New York football Giants in which he was the kicker, the Jets in which he played a Joe Namath parody named Off Broadway Joe Dunkin, and the Nets in which he played a potential draft pick who performed rap solos about Dunkin' products. In 2008, as a response to Starbucks closing its stores for three hours on February 26, Dunkin' Donuts locations offered a 99 cent latte, cappuccino, and espresso promotion from 1–10 pm.38 In 2009 and 2010, there was a campaign for people to "Create Dunkin's Next Donut". In 2009, Jeff Hager of Hoover, Alabama was selected for his glazed sour cream cake doughnut, topped with chopped Heath Bar, titled "Toffee For Your Coffee". The 2010 winner was Rachel Davis of Sharon, Massachusetts, selected for “Monkey See Monkey Donut”, a banana-filled doughnut with chocolate icing, topped with Reese's Peanut Butter Cups shavings. Each won $12,000 and their doughnuts had a limited time offering at selected Dunkin’ Donuts locations.39 In 2010, Dunkin' Donuts launched a campaign called "Caught Cold" starring NBA All-Star spokesman Ray Allen, which awarded game tickets to Boston Celtics fans "caught" in public drinking Dunkin' Donuts iced coffee.40 In April 2011, Dunkin' Donuts launched a new doughnut and special cake in honor of the wedding of Prince William and Catherine Middleton in England on April 29, 2011.41 In July 2012, Dunkin' Donuts produced a new doughnut and a new Coolatta to celebrate the 100th year anniversary of the Oreo cookie. It has added an Oreo cream filled doughnut and a vanilla and coffee coolatta with Oreo in it as part of the promotion.42 In August 2013, Long Island Dunkin' Donuts restaurants launched T-shirts to help rebuild the community from Hurricane Sandy that occurred in October 2012. The shirts contain the phrase "REBUILDD Long Island," and portions of the proceeds are donated to Long Island Cares Inc. The campaign was important to Long Island locations and regional food banks. These locations have shown their support by helping the Long Island community days after the storm and has continued their efforts through the "REBUILDD Long Island" T-shirts.43 Affiliationsedit Dunkin' Donuts has a close relationship with the Boston Red Sox and the New England Patriots, making commercials at the start of each team's season for promotions. Dunkin’ Donuts also sponsors other professional sports teams, including the Dallas Cowboys, New York Yankees, New York Mets, and Tampa Bay Rays. In January 2014, English football club Liverpool announced a multi-million-pound global partnership with the company.44 Controversy and criticismedit In 1997, Dunkindonuts.org was founded by a customer, for disgruntled consumers and employees to lodge complaints about the company. The site appeared before the company's own website in many search engines, and received national media coverage before being purchased by Dunkin' Donuts in 1999.45 Dunkin' Donuts has been criticized by some of its franchisees for allegedly coercing them out of business at large financial losses. Dunkin' Donuts has sued franchise owners 154 times since 2006.[timeframe?] Over the same stretch of time,[timeframe?] McDonald's was involved in five lawsuits. Subway, a company that has four times the number of locations as Dunkin' Donuts, sued its franchisees 12 times. However, these figures do not include arbitrations, which Subway, McDonald's and Dunkin' Donuts use in bringing legal claims against their franchisees. Franchisees allege that the company's larger business strategy requires multi-unit franchisees who have ample capital and can open numerous stores rapidly to compete with Starbucks.46 In 2009, the company temporarily stopped the sale of two of its products, the Dunkaccino and hot chocolate, after concern of a possible salmonella poisoning at a supplier's facilities. Dunkin' Donuts claims that none of the beverages were contaminated, but the recall was made out of safety for its consumers.47 In 2009, the Kainos Partners Holding Co., which owned and operated 56 Dunkin' Donuts, filed for bankruptcy. The company claimed to owe an amount between $10 and $50 million. Bart Thorne said that one of the primary causes for bankruptcy was the economic recession that was occurring at the time.48 In May 2010, Dunkin' Donuts was criticized for advertising "Free Iced Coffee Day" on its national Facebook page, which only took place in 13 cities.49 Because of the limited scope of the promotion, many customers became dissatisfied with the lack of free iced coffee and vented their anger on the Dunkin' Donuts Facebook page.50 In 2013, the Dunkin' Donuts chain in Thailand used an advertisement that contained a photograph of a woman in black face-paint, in order to promote its new chocolate flavored donuts. The company was criticized for the advertisement, with the Human Rights Watch calling the advertisement “bizarre and racist”. The headquarters in the United States apologized for the advertisement.51 Nancy Lewis, in Canaan, Connecticut, began a petition in January 2014 to request that Dunkin' Donuts donate their unsold food to local shelters and food banks in her area after seeing her local shop regularly throwing away "large amounts" of unsold food. She said because the company has no universal directive on the redistribution of its unsold food items to shelters or food banks, and employees are not allowed to take any home,52 many affiliates throw all of the goods away.53 Locationsedit Current locations Military bases only Planned future locations Former locations Dunkin' Donuts is a subsidiary of Dunkin' Brands, a franchiser of quick service restaurants serving hot and cold coffee and baked goods. Dunkin' Donuts headquarters is located at 130 Royall St., Canton, Massachusetts, which also houses the headquarters for sister brand Baskin-Robbins. As of December 28, 2013, there were 10,858 Dunkin' Donuts retail locations, including 7,677 in the United States and 3,181 were in other countries.54 This figure compares with the 17,009 stores of coffee chain Starbucks. Nearly all of Dunkin' Donuts locations are franchisee owned and operated.55 Within its Northeast home base, Dunkin' Donuts is very popular, and particularly dominant within the six New England states. In addition to its stand-alone shops, Dunkin' Donuts shops can be found within many gas stations, supermarkets, mall and airport food courts, and Walmart stores. Dunkin' Donuts is continuing to grow by adding more locations around the U.S., including the regions where it has been long established. In July 2013, Dunkin' Donuts opened its 500th restaurant in New York City. This location is combined with a Baskin-Robbins restaurant.56 While the greatest number of shops are located in the Northeastern United States, Dunkin' Donuts has since slowly expanded across to the west coast, with more shops planned for the next few years. In the U.S., there are at least 82 franchisees west of the Mississippi River, mostly in central Iowa, which is expected to have approximately 20 new locations over the next 6 years.5758596061 Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico, and Texas are all expected to see new locations over the next several years as well. Many Dunkin' Donuts locations are expected to appear in California. Traditionally, California has been the stronghold of sister brand Baskin-Robbins, which was founded in Glendale. Dunkin' Donuts has agreed to open 18 restaurants in Orange County, California, in 2015. There will also be eight restaurants developed in North Inland Empire, California, with the first location opening 2015.62 As of January 2015, nine California shops have opened: in Barstow (at Barstow Station), Downey, Long Beach, Modesto, San Diego (at Embassy Suites), Santa Monica, Whittier, along with a shop on theCamp Pendleton military base and a coffee-only counter within a San Diego military hospital. The San Diego Embassy Suites shop is shared with Baskin-Robbins, and is the company's first co-branded location in California, while the Santa Monica shop was the first to open in the Los Angeles area. Going forward, the company expects to open upwards of 1,000 shops starting in 2015.6364 In the past decade, Dunkin' Donuts has opened many locations in the Dallas/Fort Worth, Phoenix, and Las Vegas metropolitan areas. In 2013, Dunkin' Donuts opened their first eight locations in the Salt Lake City area, bringing the brand to Utah for the first time ever. Shop locations also opened in the Denver and Omaha regions. 2014 saw the return of Dunkin' Donuts to the state of Minnesota after nearly a decade's absence, with a new shop opened inside the Kahler Grand Hotel in Rochester.65 In the United States, Dunkin' Donuts is sometimes paired with Baskin-Robbins ice cream in a single multibranded store. While such locations usually maintain separate counters for each chain (much like co-brandedWendy's–Tim Hortons locations in Canada), depending on business that day, both chains' products can be bought at a single counter (usually Dunkin's).[citation needed] The practice of single-counter service is similar to that of multibranded Yum! Brands stores such as KFC–Taco Bell, which share a single kitchen and cashier line.66 By March 2014, Dunkin's largest international market was South Korea, representing nearly 40 percent of all international sales. With over 900 outlets in the country, it had three times as many as McDonald's, and about a third more than Starbucks. South Korea is home to Dunkin's only coffee roasting plant outside the U.S. Still, the company sees China and its vastly larger population as the more lucrative opportunity. In 2008, Dunkin' opened its first restaurant in Shanghai, representing the first step in its China expansion strategy. By March 2014, it had about 50 stores in the country and an agreement to open 100 more over the next five years.6768 In Brazil, Dunkin' Donuts opened its first building in 1980.69 Most ended up closing the network through the points for the company Café Donuts. In 2013, it plans to open 25 franchises in the country.70 One of the last remaining Dunkin' Donuts locations in Canada atMontreal's Place Ville-Marie In January 2014, Dunkin' Donuts relaunched in the UK 20 years after it exited the country with its first store opening in Harrow, London.71 In December 5, 2014, Dunkin' Donuts opened their first location in the Nordic region, at the Täby Centrum shopping mall in the outskirts of Stockholm, Sweden.727374 Western U.S. expansionedit On January 16, 2013, Nigel Travis, Dunkin' Donuts' CEO, announced that the Dunkin' Donuts franchises will be available in California beginning in 2015.75 In July 2013, Dunkin’ Donuts announced that it has signed its first Southern California multi-unit store development agreements with four franchise groups for a total commitment of 45 new restaurants. The first standalone restaurants are expected to open in 2015 in Orange and Los Angeles counties.64 The chain also plans to expand into more stores in Texasby 2015.76 On March 10, 2014, the first Dunkin' Donuts/Baskin-Robbins combination store in Southern California opened in San Diego.77 This is Dunkin's third California shop to open, following shops in Barstow and on Camp Pendleton. Since March 2014, Dunkin' Donuts has opened several additional locations throughout California, including the Los Angeles area. Dunkin Coffee in Spainedit In Spain, the term "Donuts" was already trademarked by one of Spain's largest bakery firms, Panrico,78 so the company was born as a joint venture between Dunkin's then-parent Allied Domecq and Panrico (only Spanish shareholders, representing 50%) in order to use the brand name "Dunkin' Donuts". In 2007, after Dunkin' bought out Panrico's 50% share, the stores were rebranded to "Dunkin' Coffee".79 Dunkin' Coffee stores are found in cities all over Spain. Their mission is to create a friendly and comfortable space where people can enjoy a variety of coffees and doughnuts at any time of day. Their slogan, "Juntos es mejor", translates to "Together is better".[citation needed] Canadian declineedit In Canada, Dunkin' Donuts and its market share have all but vanished. In the late 1990s to early 2000s, the chain began disappearing from all regions of Canada, with its last foothold in the province of Quebec. However its decline is most apparent in Quebec, where the chain once had 210 stores but by mid-2014 has only 4—the last franchisees in the country.80 Only one Canadian store has the facilities to make donuts fresh on site; the others are merely shopping-mall food-court stands, dependent on the delivery of baked goods. One of the main reasons for Dunkin's decline was competition with Tim Hortons, similar to Hortons' own decline in the northeastern United States due to heavy competition from Dunkin'. A group of Dunkin' franchisees won a C$16.4 million civil court judgement against the parent company for failing to adequately promote the brand in Canada.81 Japanese declineedit Dunkin' Donuts began business in Japan in 1970 as the first Asian country to open its stores. The Japanese chain was owned by a joint venture between the Saison Group, Yoshinoya, and the Japanese subsidiary of the Compass Group named Seiyo Food Systems. After 28 years of operating in Japan, Dunkin' Donuts ceased business there in 1998 due to declining sales and poor performance. All of the non-military base locations were either closed or converted to Mister Donut locations. Dunkin' Donuts still has locations in United States military bases, which are open only to military personnel. Currentedit * Aruba * Austria * Bahrain * Bahamas * Bulgaria * Brazil * Brunei * Canada (Quebec only) * Cayman Islands * Chile * China * Colombia * Ecuador * Georgia * Germany * Guatemala * Honduras * Indonesia * Japan (Kadena Air Base) * South Korea * Kuwait * Lebanon * Luxembourg * Malaysia * Mexico * New Zealand * Pakistan * Panama * Peru * Philippines * Puerto Rico * Qatar * Oman * Russia * Saudi Arabia * Singapore * Spain * Sweden * Thailand * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom * United States Formeredit * Australia * Argentina * Bolivia * Czech Republic * Cuba * Curaçao * Dominican Republic * El Salvador * Greece * Hungary * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Netherlands * Nicaragua * Poland * Republic of China (Taiwan) * Romania * Trinidad and Tobago * Turkey * Venezuela Expansionedit * Dunkin' Donuts plans to expand its number of American locations to 15,000 by 2020.82 * The company announced plans to open 100 stores in Taiwan over the next ten years. * Dunkin' Donuts is expected to re-enter the Australian market in 2013.83 There were stores in Australia since the 1980s, however all of them were closed by the late 2000s. * The company expects to open up in Ukraine.84 * Dunkin' Donuts plans to open ten additional stores in New Delhi, India, by March 31, 2013, and 80–100 stores nationwide by 2017. * Dunkin' Donuts is expected to open its first three stores in Costa Rica by the second quarter of 2012. * Dunkin' Donuts announces plans to develop restaurants in Turkey - October 2013. * In June 2013, Dunkin' Donuts unveiled a new store design, the brand's first in nearly seven years.85 * Dunkin’ Donuts returned to the UK market in January 2014, opening a restaurant in Harrow, a borough in north-west London, England.8687 * In May 2014, Dunkin' Donuts revealed plans to open 20–25 stores in Denmark,88 20–25 stores in Finland89 and 30 stores in Sweden.90 * On September 30, 2014, Dunkin' Donuts announced plans to open 25 stores in Austria over the next 5 years through a master franchise agreement with M&D Restaurant Development GmbH.91 Notable endorsersedit * South Korea: Yoon Si Yoon (actor born 1986) * Philippines: Joey de Leon and Derek Ramsay * United States: Rob Gronkowski92 Category:1950 introductions